Echoes of the Heart
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: It's mating season for our fellow Dragon Slayers. And not even Sting is protected from the effects. Every fiber of his being is urging him to stay by Natsha's side and a little more. Can he resist the urges or will he take things too far? Fem!NatsuxSting Oneshot Smut


"Rogue's still buggin' me after that," the blonde boy brushed his hair back, remembering that accident. His eyes were on the girl next to him, laughing at his small story. The others at the table barely gave any reaction other than a simple giggle. He bit the inside of the mouth and tried to think of another thing to say before he lost their attention- again.

They were inside of her guild and everyone was unruly. He couldn't help but feel a little out of place, but his gut kept him there. He could not get up and leave, his feet wouldn't let him, so he stayed seated next to Natsha. The others, her friends, stayed around them. Their eyes were filled with, what he saw, boredom.

Lucy, the other blonde at the table, leaned a little forward in her seat and glanced into his eyes then back down to her clasped hands. "So...where is Rogue?" She couldn't help but wonder. For some reason the boy was here and without his fateful friend and exceeds.

Sting's cheeks redden at the thought. How could he explain this situation? With a glance to Mirajane at the bar, he admitted, "Rogue's locked in his room."

All of their eyebrows raised, and this time Natsha asked the question. She straighten her back against the chair, her pink hair caught between the seat and her back, and looked into his blue eyes. Her eyes squinted, "Why?"

"You should know." It left his mouth before he thought about it. His eyes glanced into hers for a brief second; there was only confusion.

"It's just...you kn-" he paused and corrected himself, "Just that time of the year."

Lucy, seeming to understand, nodded her head. "Oh, a cold?" Sting could only lie and nod.

It was Dragon Mating Season.

Even though the weather was changing, the Dragon Slayers were immune to such. The most they ever gotten was the snuffles. While the Dragon Mating Season was a complete different situation. He rather has the sneezes than these urges. The urges that made him come to this guild. The urges to stay by her side.

Natsha, though, seemed not to even know of any of it. She sat there, a seat to his left, and chewed down on the food in front of her. She didn't seem to twitch or blush whenever his sleeve blushed on her tanned skin.

Was girl Dragon Slayers different?

Other than Rogue, he didn't really know any other Dragon Slayers. Until he finally meet his ideal, Natsha, and her guild members, Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel.

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief when he found Gajeel trying to resist his urges and keep a distance from Levy. Wendy was nowhere to be seen; but she hasn't reached age yet. Laxus kept his place on the second floor, throwing a few flirts there and here but nothing more.

At least Gajeel felt the same as he did, Sting thought. At least it wasn't only him.

Natsha, who noticed, also looked Gajeel's way and ended up laughing. "Iron Mouth finally decided to spare us from blindness!"

Gajeel's head jerked up and glared into Natsha's direction. "What was that, Pinky?!"

"You heard me!"

He grabbed his wraps and threw them off. Sting couldn't decide if Gajeel's irritated because of resisting, or because that's how he always is. Either way, it turned into a fight. Their table was thrown into the wall across from them. Lucy scrambled to the sidelines. And somehow, Gajeel ended up standing before Sting.

As soon as the metal head noticed him, he laughed. "Best time of the year, isn't it?" His voice of full of sarcasm. He lifted his hand to the blonde's shirt. "Let me guess, Pinky's triggerin ya? Or the Bunny Girl?" His forehead was redden, not from blushing, but because of nerves, his skin shined with sweat, his veins budged through his skin, and his eyes were diluted. All effects of not mating. The longer it takes, the worst the effects. None of these could be seen before, when Gajeel had on his wrappings.

Sting sent him a punch and gotten out of the Iron Dragon Slayer's hold. With a smirk, he remarked, "Aren't you the one hiding from that bookworm?"

Right at that moment, Natsha shown up between their fight and punched Gajeel in the face. "Who's the Pinky?!"

The Metal Head was thrown back and landed in the rubbish. "Come at me!"

And the two started to fight again.

He stood in front of the guild once more and leaned against the wall. After yesterday, he was having second thoughts of entering the guild. He could only stand there, unable to leave and unable to enter. Yesterday was a huge bust. He gotten nowhere with the girl and he was only getting worst.

He kept twitching. He had to move something; brushing his hair back, wiping away dust from his eye, scratching behind his ear, etc. He could only imagine how Gajeel was feeling now. The Iron Dragon Slayer was older than him, and probably started this process sooner. This was only Sting's first year, since the person his heart lingers to was gone for the last seven years.

Sting sighed and leaned his head back. The moon shined against the sky.

How long as he been standing here?

It only felt like minutes, but he could see it's been hours sent he headed out of the hotel that morning.

He heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

His heart beat against his chest. He could already tell who was leaving. The one he's been waiting for. Natsha scent filled his nostrils and he stayed there.

Sting sighed and leaned his head back. The moon shined against the sky.

How long as he been standing here?

It only felt like minutes, but he could see it's been hours sent he headed out of the hotel that morning.

He heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

His heart beat against his chest. He could already tell who was leaving. The one he's been waiting for. Natsha scent filled his nostrils and he stayed there. He closed his eyes, hoping she would not notice him. He didn't know if he could be alone with her without the urges making decisions for him.

The door opened and she walked out. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she turned to face him. "Sting?" she called out his name, and he finally opened his eyes.

Under his breath, he cursed himself. "Hey Natsha-san..." His voice squeaked. He felt like he was in puberty once again.

She glanced over her shoulder, looking to see if anyone else was around. Her body heated up against the cold winds, or at least how Sting thought of it. "What are you doing out h-here?"

Sting bite his tongue and tried to think of something. His body pulsed against his clothes with her in his sights. "Just...admiring."

He paused.

And smacked himself mentally.

"Uh! The sky! I'm admiring the sky, that's it."

"Ah," she nodded like a naive girl and looked into the cloud-filled sky. "It's better in the forest. I can see all of the stars from my bed."

Silence fell over them.

A million of replies came to his head. Why don't I see myself? You're the only star I need. We could watch them together. And with each one, he bites the inside of his mouth.

Natsha crossed her arms over her large bandaged chest and had her head leaned down, looking at the ground. Even she could feel the mood over them.

Sting, his resistances failing, peeked at her chest. Imminently regretting it as he tried to turn away from her. He failed misery, his eyes kept returning and his cheeks kept blushing harder and harder. His lips opened and words escaped. "Can I see?" He failed against the urges. He needed to do this. If he didn't, then he would be in the same suit as Rogue and Gajeel.

Her head lifted up, her cheeks were just as red as his, and she blinked several times as if thinking over it. But, being Natsha, she nodded. She stepped out into the road, the streetlight shining down on her redden skin, and motioned Sting to follow. He did, and when he gotten closer, he noticed she was crawling her skin as if she was keeping warmth or just as nervous as he was.

…

The two of them stood outside of her house with the stars shining down upon them. Natsha couldn't help but giggle when the lad stopped in his tracks to look for himself.

"Wow.." was the only word he could say. His mouth stayed ajar before he heard the doorknob turning. He turned around, looking at the pink haired girl opening the door.

"Getting something to munch on," she uttered. And right after that, her stomach growled.

As soon as she went out of his sights, he pounded his head onto a nearby block of wood. He gave in and now he was here alone with her. He couldn't relax with all of his nerves.

What was he suppose to do with Natsha so close to him?

There was no one around. There was no one to stop him if he craved in once more. Here in the middle of the forest, he could ravish her without any others noticing.

He hit his head harder.

But wasn't this the reason why he came in the first place? To Fairy Tail?

He cursed his mind for coming up with these thoughts. He only went to this city to remain close to her side, because keeping away from her made him unsettled and unruly. He was hoping he could just stay by her, but his skin pickled, he needed more.

Sting craved the pink haired girl.

Damn these urges.

Damn Dragon Slayer mating season.

He pounded his head against it again and again, hoping this voice would leave him alone, but it stayed. It had to be right. And this wasn't what Sting needed right now. He needed a straight jacket.

"Sting?" Natsha peeked over his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde dropped the block of wood and tried to hide his swollen forehead. "Yeah, nothing wrong," he lied and Natsha saw it. When their eyes meet, the both of them stared. Their cheeks flared and their heads changed directions.

Natsha gave a breathy sigh and dug her nails deeper into her skin. She turned and watched the horizon where the sun hid away. Without turning her head to look at Sting, she took a step forward, "I know a perfect place."

Sting repeated her words, "Perfect place…for what?"

"Looking at the stars." She pointed towards a hill in the distance, "It's my and Happy's fishing spot."

He nodded and followed her into the thick forest until a clearing appeared before them. They walked all the way to the top, where a river streamed through. Above them was the starry night, closer than before. He reached out his hand and tried to grab one of them. "It's so…nice."

She smiled, "I know." And she seated herself down with her back leaning against a tree. He did the same, on the side of the tree. Their hot skin touched but neither tried to move.

Their faces flared once more and each tried to avoid the other's eyes. And the silence only made it clearer that they were alone but neither knew what topic of conversation to start.

Silence won over.

Sweat dripped from Sting's face. Within his mind, he kept thinking of Natsha being right there. Her warmth kept making him crave to get closer.

And Natsha wasn't doing much better.

Her limbs were tensed around the blonde. Her mouth opened as she tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. Her eyes kept trying to look at him, but as soon as she saw his eyes move, she turned her head.

Both of them knew.

Natsha suffered the same as Sting.

With one impulse, Natsha leaned her head on his shoulder. And he gave a small gulp. His hand moved around and placed it over her shoulder. To him, it was a mistake. His hand was left there, lying on her chest. He regretted it quickly and looked away, moments away from withdrawing his hand.

Natsha didn't seem to mind.

He mentally shook himself and took a deep breath. He rose up, and Natsha stopped herself from falling onto the ground, since she was supporting herself with his shoulder. "Natsha," he didn't look at her at first, but turned and meet her eyes, "Will you do me a favor?" His licked his lips, his voice felt crisp.

She repositioned herself and naively nodded. "For..?"

"I will give you something in return." His thoughts were completely different from Natsha's, but she nodded in agreement before asking what exactly would she get in return. "Lay down…on your stomach for me…" His voice squeaked and he tried to cough, to clear his voice.

The girl raised her eyebrow, but obeyed. She lifted herself and lay down on the forest floor. As soon as she did so, he threw off his vest and placed himself on top of her. His mouth was inches away from her ear and he whispered, "Don't you feel the…instinct as well?" The burning impulses to get closer and mate.

Her head gently nodded and he took that as a sigh to proceed.

He rose up, off her back and slid her black vest over her arms.

"What…are you going to do?"

He didn't really know what he was doing.

And next went the bandages. They slide off the large breast that held them. Unlike what he did with their vests, he held the bandages within his hands. His hands took hold of her wrists and tied them together.

"Wait…" the girl's voice was muffled into the ground, but he ignored it. This has already went too far. Stopping now will only make regrets.

Sting moved his hand between her chest and the ground and groped her, as well as slowly turning her around. Her hands were now pinned under her. Her hazel eyes glazed into his. He couldn't tell what she was feeling because as soon as their eyes meet, they turned elsewhere.

He tried to shake off that look in her eyes. To him, it looked like fire. Could she be holding a fiery rage? Or a burning passion? He really had doubts about the second one, but if she was angry, she could have burnt the bandages off, even if it meant she had to run home without her favorite wrappings.

The only thing that was left on the girl was her precious scarf and the baggy shorts. His hands pulled them down and only a simple pair of panties remained. "Is it…also pink…?" he wandered out loud as he slowly moved the underwear down, but another thought made him pause. He looked up at Natsha's face. The girl had her eyes tightly shut, as if readying herself for what was going to happen next.

He placed his forefinger on her under cloth and pressed down, between her slit. He could feel warmth all around his finger. And with his other one, he fondly played with one of her nipples. "Natsha…look at me." For a moment there, he was about to say please.

She peeked at him from under her bangs. Her face was tensed up as he pressed more. "You…pervert…"

Sting moved her nipple between his two fingers. The more he did this, the wetter her white panties were. "I'm not the only one…" Finally, he slid the cloth off when the wet patch grew larger and larger. It made him more curious what lay under.

"Sting…" She uttered, trying to close her legs but in all attempts, failed.

It was delicate tan with only pink hair above her clit. "It does match," he said to himself.

Sting's finger moved and rubbed his new found treasure. As soon as he touched, the girl shivered from a mere touch. A prideful smile went across his face and all doubts disappeared from his mind. His finger slid down once more and insisted it inside of her.

His cold finger was surrounded by her body warmth and she yelped in surprise. Sting moved from his spot between her legs and gave her a gentle kiss. His tongue moved between her lips until she allowed him in, to explore the inside of her mouth as well.

He inserted a second finger inside of him, but this time she didn't yelp, she only moaned into their kiss. Their lips unsealed and Natsha closed her eyes shut once more. "Ah! Ah!" her voice panted as he faster his pace.

Throughout this all, his pants became unbearably comfortable. And he finally threw them off. Now the both of them were naked on the hill, with their clothes scattered around. Now his long, hard member was free.

He leaned back down to her lower region. Both of his fingers withdraw, but quickly without with something much slimmer. His tongue.

His tongue lapped her insides. Exploring every single nook.

And she struggled against it. His tongue tasted every bit of her.

Natsha's pants became longer and louder.

His fingers worked around her clit.

And she squinted.

His face was covered and he withdraws from within her.

She relaxed her body against the ground, and only opened one eye. "Tha…that…was…" That was her first ever organism, and she could not find a word to describe it. A little bit of drool dripped out of her mouth from the excitement.

"Awesome," he finished. He looked down on his member and looked back at her. His hand was wrapped around his member, giving it strokes to allow him to release himself as well.

As soon as she realized what she was in, she turned her blushing face away from him and held up her wrists. "Get this off…" she paused and added, "please."

He licked his lips and had a thought. "One more thing."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, thinking this was all. "What?"

"Meow. Like a cat."

She seated herself up and gave a rough mimic sound of the animal. When she small he was moments away from laughing out, she pouted, "D-don't laugh!"

He stopped stroking and looked at her, "That sounded more like a sabertooth than a house cat."

She tried again, but wasn't looking at him. "Meow~"

"Again. Come on, look at me. I promise I won't laugh." And with a fondly grope of her breasts, he added, "Even if a gang of sabertooth tigers came, attracted by your lovely mating call."

"You owe me so much…" She batted her eyes at him and her lips were puckered out. "Me-ow~ Meow~"

But he couldn't cum, no matter how much Natsha meowed, tilting her head to the side, and batted her eyes. His head rolled back but Natsha was still giving him those huge eyes. He couldn't help but give in, especially after all of the stuff he pulled her into. "Yeah…that was good enough."

Her lips curled into a naïve smile. Or at least he thought so.

He leaned behind her and undid the bonds.

Within a second, he was pinned down onto the ground. The naked girl seated herself on top of his chiseled chest. "What was that?" she gave a small taunt.

He raised a brow, "What are you doi-" But that look in her eyes stopped him.

Her eyes narrowed down on her prey. Her hands moved behind her, stopping when she felt his harden member. He winced as soon as her cold hands touched it, and she took it as a sign of something good. "Now, I believe it's my time for a little…payback."

His eyes widen at all of the possible ways she could get revenge. She could roll him down the hill and leave him there.

Natsha moved her hands from his member and wrapped them around his hands, bringing them over his head and tied them together, much like he did to her at first. "Now…what should I do? This?" She moved her hand back to his member, and he squint his eyes once more. She licked her lips and smiled at his reaction. "Maybe so…"

She gotten off his chest and moved to his side, now faced with his massive load. She wrapped both of her hands around it and observed his face, watching each and every twitch he made. Her hands slide down his throbbing member, and she mimic what he done to her, by leaning in and touched his tip with her tongue.

"N-Natsha!" He squealed in a high pitch voice. "What are you doing?!"

"Revenge," she grinned as she placed her mouth over his tip. Her tongue rolled against his hard member and lapped around his head. He tried to pull his wrists, breaking the bandages that held them. But, seeing as how Natsha wore these in so many fights, they remained together.

Instead, he arched his hands forward and pressed down on Natsha's head. She went down deeper on his member and he moaned in delight. Even if she gave a harsh blow job, she was making sure every single spot was covered.

"Use your hands…" he uttered a command, and surprising, she obeyed. She lifted her right hand and gave a soft rub on his smooth balls. "So close…" All of his muscles tighten as she rubbed his shaft.

And then he finally cum.

The hot liquid filled her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise as the thick substance went down her throat. And she swallowed. She didn't even think of spitting the thickly liquid out.

Natsha moved back and wiped what was left of his cum from her chin.

He raised his tied hands to his forehead and wiped the sweat away. "Excellent…" he mouthed.

Natsha nodded as well and finally removed the bandages from him. "Even now?"

He looked down at his member, still harden, and back to her. She didn't even notice the glance, and just looked at him blankly; thinking this was the end of their night of fun.

Sting shook his head at her and pushed her back against the ground once more. He smooch her cheek, and roughly placed his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues twisted and turned, harshly, until he broke up the kiss.

He nipped her neck, drawing little blood, and she moaned. "A marking," he wiped the blood and tasted it.

Next, he trailed down her body with kisses. His hands groped her large breasts, and she gave a small moan. His knees were between her legs, with his shaft rubbing against her stomach. As he moved back, trailing down her body with kisses; his member slid across her clit. His tip rested at her hole, and he slowly inserted it.

As soon as Natsha knew what he was doing, her eyes widen and struggled as the large shaft was moved inside of her.

This was her first, as well as Sting's.

The two of them moved slowly, their panting breaths filled the clearing, as well as moans of bodies pressed against each other and moved in a rhyme. As Natsha slowly adjusted, Sting changed his pace. Faster each time, pressing against Natsha's walls. His hand tighten against her breast once more, and she gave out a heavily moan. "AHhhhhh!"

The pink haired girl wrapped her legs around Sting's waist, making him deepen the thrusts. His tip pressed against her g-spot, and the girl fizzed out. All of her limbs shivered from the burning feeling in the pits of her lower region. Sting bit his lower lip, and aimed for that spot each and every time he thrust into her.

And she did the same reaction, and he enjoyed it each time.

"I'm going to cum!" Sting wheezed as he pulled his dick slowly back, and thrust it in her deeply. Each time he did so, he pounded her walls harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clawed into his skin. Their bodies pumped together until the both of them moaned loudly.

And they cum.

Liquids filled her and slowly leaked out. His member was left inside of her, softening, until he finally removed it. His cum poured out onto the ground.

Their eyes made contact, and without any words, Sting fall back to the ground and cuddled.

…

The sun shined down on the two lovebirds. Both of them slowly woken up when the sun glared into their eyes. When Natsha awoke, she was cradled into his arms. The liquids were now dried, and their clothes were damp, being thrown near the lake.

As she shuffled, trying to free herself from Sting, the blonde awoke as well.

"Good morning…Mate." He brushed back her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Her cheeks redden and she turned her head away. "Mornin, Sting."

Sting wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Thanks…for last night."

"You still owe me."

"What do you want?"

"…" she paused and thought, "Hot chocolate."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes. With his other hand, he pressed against the mark he made last night. "I love you, Natsha."

"I love you too," she finally looked at him, "Mate."

**This was a request for Mage of Hope. And…I really gotta question you people. Why are all of the requests I get for Fairy Tail, always M-rated? It takes me forever to write these scenes, and half of the time I have zero clue what to write. **


End file.
